Talk with a Stranger
by jillyred
Summary: A short story of learning and growing up, from one stranger to another.


A Talk with a Stranger

Arthur had never had an easy life, like many people he struggled seemingly everywhere he went. However, now he had hit rock bottom, he was homeless and penniless, he was merely twenty and had absolutely nothing to his name. He slept under a small bridge where he sometimes saw a few prostitutes and drug dealers waiting for their usual customers. That was how he met Francis Bonnefoy, a French man at the end of his rope just as Arthur was, however, Arthur steered himself away from both selling himself and drug dealing, he was a good man and couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he sat on the streets during the day and begged for a few pennies for his meals. Often he got nothing, but he was used to the dull ache of hunger. He slept mostly out of the rain but he always seemed to have a cold, today however he had been lucky; he had gained quite a bit of money so was able to buy himself a decent meal with enough for tomorrow. Arthur wasn't happy with his life, far from it, but he was at peace with it, he realized quickly that some people weren't supposed to live well, some people were supposed to die early on the streets and be completely forgotten. Arthur just happened to be one of the unlucky ones.

Arthur was sitting under his bridge trying to sleep when someone came running under from the pouring rain, he sniffed and shivered once he was out of the downpour. Arthur opened a bleary eye and saw what he thought must have been an angel, a dishevelled dripping wet angel. He had golden blonde hair that seemed to shimmer even in the darkness, with a small tuft of hair that was stubbornly stick up separate from the rest of his well kempt locks. He had a strong jaw line the held his perfect blemish free face on his broad shoulders, and the rest of his body was toned and oozing sex. Arthur's favourite part however were his sparkling blue eyes and his soft pink lips, they certainly made his face a nice to look at.

The boy finally turned more and looked under the bridge where he had found shelter and when he saw Arthur he blushed a little, and moved away from him. Arthur sighed and sat up wearily. "Why did you move away boy?" He asked croakily, even if he did know why he had; he wanted to hear this angel speak. He just started and stared at him.

"S-sorry" He said, he was clearly ashamed at his behaviour but couldn't bring himself to look at him. Arthur coughed uncomfortably and smiled at him, which was quite difficult through the sleepiness that held him.

"That's alright lad, what are you doing down here?" He asked him curiously, it wasn't normally men like this one would be seen down here in the slums. No it was old dirty perverts and shady teenagers, looking for drugs or sex. Someone like this man should not be lingering down here with the rest of the homeless and frail.

"Ah, just needed to get away" He said with a nervous demeanour. Arthur nodded and shifted around where he sat, patting the ground next to him indicating for him to take a seat, the boy looked around nervously before taking the seat.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Arthur asked quietly, a small smile on his face as he asked him.

The boy seemed awfully surprised but he sighed heavily and looked at him, as though he was about to start his story. "I guess I will start from the beginning" He said in a beautiful voice. Arthur laughed which quickly turned into a cough but passed it off quickly.

"The beginning is generally the best place to start" He added, taking the water Alfred offered and drinking it greedily.

"Well, it started when I was a lot younger, and I said to my dad that I wanted to play football" He began slowly.

"Ahh is that American?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Yes American football, dude I would have said soccer otherwise, we are in the U.S. after all" He said with a weary sigh.

"Ah yes, my apologise lad, please continue" Arthur said with a wave of his hand and he pulled his thick lice filled coat further around himself.

"Well, ever since I said I wanted to do it, they have gained some weird expectations of me, that I have to be the best, and when I don't get the best they say they are disappointed in me. It isn't like I don't try hard, I do all the time, because I love football-well I loved it- until well all this started happening" He sighed and leant against the wall of the bridge Arthur followed him with his eyes, ever watchful of ever last movement of this angel. "So now I find I don't even like playing anymore, and it has been my dream forever to be a football star, now it seems like something my parents want. I don't know what the difference is between my dream and theirs anymore" Alfred stopped completely then.

"Is that all lad?" Arthur asked curiously.

The boy just glared at him. "The pressure to be perfect is horrible, and I just feel like they are bullying me, they put me on ridiculous diets make me exercise in front of schoolwork, they just see my schooling as a necessary burden. But I really like school, especially science and stuff, and I know I can do really well if they gave me more of a chance" He told him, trying to explain his reasoning for needing a break.

"Okay, you have peer pressure, dear, have you ever thought about saying no?" Arthur asked bluntly looking at him with a simple expression on his face as though the idea of saying no had always been an option.

"I don't have a choice I have to do what they say" Alfred said with a humph, he crossed his arms and pouted, which made Arthur laugh. However, yet again he dissolved into a coughing fit.

"You always have a choice. They can't force you to act while you are on that field" He said smiling as though it was the most simplest things in the world.

"But I want to do good!" The blonde whined.

"Then why would you complain about them pushing you?" He then countered his argument. Alfred groaned and let his head fall into his hands.

"I don't know, maybe I'm an idiot"

"Ah dear I am sure that isn't true, now love, let me tell you a few things" Arthur began, getting himself a little more comfortable. "Take everything you have, everything you gain in life as a complete sucesss, even if it doesn't go to plan. You miss a play? But still win, you are doing fine. Your cake is a little crispy, you tried, you prevailed, it is still a win. You come second in a race, which is a win to you, take everything in your stride" Arthur began with a solemn start. "Always, always strive for that number one spot, but don't be sad if you don't reach it you know you tried your utmost, make sure you are proud of yourself, you do it for you and no one else. Okay dear?" He told him all this with a heavy heart.

"I will try"

"Everything you have, cherish it I have never had much of anything, but everything I did get I was happy with it, because I never had much I appreciated it all the more. Those who have more don't realise what they have, and then it is gone, they suffer all the worse" He said with a smirk.

"I promise, I will try" The angel said with sincerity. "You are quite smart from and old homeless guy" He added.

"Ah but I am not old dear, only twenty" He coughed heavily, seeing the blood that was expelled but ignored it, it wasn't out of the norm.

"Re-really?" He said with a squeak in his voice.

Arthur just laughed at him. "Yes dear"

"I am nearly eighteen" He replied. "You are quite handsome behind the dirt" He added with a faint blush, his out of the blue comment only made Arthur laugh more.

"I am afraid I don't have the luxury of caring about my looks" He said with the wave of his hand. "But you certainly are way out of my league" The boy just blushed brighter and then shook his head.

"You aren't, just, I doubt my mother would approve of me dating a homeless person" He said with a little mirth in his voice.

"Ah most likely not, I am definitely not someone you could bring home" He said with a smile.

"I have to go" Alfred said suddenly. "I should get home, I have to, have a talk with my parents" Giving Arthur a soft smile he leaned closer. "Thanks for talking to me, it really has helped, let me give you something in return" Arthur turned so he could see him, and was surprised at the short gap in between their faces. Alfred leaned in and kissed him with those baby soft lips, so pink and perfect, Arthur smiled softly and they both pulled away.

"Thank you" He said quickly.

"I'll be back" Alfred said as he stood and stepped away from him.

"No need" Arthur said, he didn't know how much longer he could last in this cold world, he could feel it in his bones as though they were preparing him for his own exit.

"Tomorrow and I will help. I'll be your hero and help you, I promise" Arthur said nothing more and just smiled as he left watching that beautiful boy run into the distance, to a strong future and a golden one. The one who had shown him sympathy, the simple act of affection, a first kiss he that he would always remember, one that would be imprinted on his soul as he passed.

Arthur slipped down the wall and lay himself down on the concrete floor, bundling up his thick hood and other clothing as a makeshift pillow. He settled himself in for a rough night, but the thought that kept him going was that he may see that angel again, and maybe even learn his name. Arthur dreamt that an angel with bright blue eyes help to guide him to the heavens, he went willingly and without trouble, those eyes were too perfect for him to deny.

He didn't come back the next day, or the day after that, in fact, it was another week before the angel returned. The boy's name? Alfred F. Jones, he returned to the bridge and found Arthur in the exact same spot he had left him, he wandered over with a smile on his face and tried to shake him awake.

Arthur was already dead.

Alfred wept for the man who have had met the night, then he carried his stiff body to the hospital, unsure what to do with him; he was buried in a reasonable graveyard at his demand. He had started a simple tough life, and it ended the same way, he had fought with the cold in his lungs but in the end the disease won out, killing it's host in the process.

Alfred was forever guilty for being unable to return that very next day to help the man, but Arthur, he wasn't sorry, nor was he was sad. He was locked forever in his dream, of his blue eyed angel.


End file.
